YuGiOh! GX: Alexis and Blair's Alternate Endings
by CyberDarknessSorcerer
Summary: Well these are alternate endings to Alexis and Blair's duels that they lost, I made this because I hate seeing them lose and I wan't to show the strong females they can really be.
1. A Duel in Love Alternate Ending

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode 3 - A Duel In Love:

Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: THIS IS A COMPLETELY FAN-MADE ENDING THAT I MADE TO SUPPORT MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ANIME COMPANY.

Note: Please note, no mean reviews just enjoy it. Its made for Alexis/Asuka fans, also for Blair/Rei fans. These "Alternate" Endings may sometimes start on the turn before they actually lost or the turn they did lose, so then I can change it more easier with out having to change the whole duel.

_But there's still a chance I can win. It just depends on what I draw, right here, right now! _Jaden thought with determination. "Ha! Here it goes!" Jaden said as he drew a card from his duel disk. He looked at it. The card he drawn was Elemental Hero Burstinitrix. He looked at it and said "Perfect, this may buy me time." Alexis looked at him puzzled. "I play the Elemental Hero Burstinitrix! Rise up!" A red hero wearing a flame uniform rose on the field and then took defense stance. It was then showed that the monster had 1200 attack points and 800 defense points. "That will end my turn." Jaden said.

Alexis wasn't surprised he will defend himself for this turn. "What difference will she make? My Cyber Blader has way more attack points then her." Alexis said drawing her own card from her duel disk. Alexis looked at the card she drawn. She drew a Pot of Greed card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two more cards from my deck for this turn." The first she drawn card was Meteorrain. She then looked at her other card, it was Mystical Space Typhoon. Alexis smiled. "Now Cyber Blader attack his Burtinitix!" Alexis called out while pointing at the red hero. Cyber Blader's arm which was equipped with Fusion Weapon the last turn by Alexis then lit up with electricity, lighting blast, and aimed right for the heroine. Burstinitrix was destroyed."I will set one card and end my turn." Alexis then slipped a card on a card slot face down.

"I still have a few more tricks up my selves!" Jaden still with confidence drew a card from his deck. He looked at it, it was a Monster Reborn. It was just the card he needed to resurect his Sparkman and fuse him with the Clayman in his hand using the Fusion gate he had on the field. Alexis caught his smile and interrupted his thinking. "You must of drawn a good card, but just to get things out of the way, I activate the quick play spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" She held out the card has it glowed sending a big typhoon straight for Jaden's field spell. It was destroyed and so was Jaden's last chance of winning this duel. Jaden was annoyed but was impressed by Alexis. "Alright then, I activate Monster Reborn to call up my Elemental Hero Burstintrix back from the grave!" The Female hero rose up again is a feminine back flip. She turned into defense mode. 'I end my turn." Jaden said with less confidence then before. _At least she will but me more time till next turn, I hope._

"Is that all you got?" Alexis said drawing a card from her deck. She looked at it, it was A Rival Appears!. She placed the card in her hand. "Now go Cyber Blader! Attack Burstinitrix for the last time!" Cyber Blader was charging another attack. Jaden then added "Too bad for you, I won't take Damage this turn!"Alexis then replied to him "That's true, but only if I didn't have this!" Alexis threw out her hand revealing a trap card. "Go Meteorrain! Now for this turn, when my Blader attacks a monster with low defense, you take damage equal to the difference of her attack!" Jaden was shocked as Cyber Blader's attack gotten stronger and blasted Burstinitrix with an explosion, lowering Jaden's life points to zero.He only had 200 life points left, but now they are gone. Jaden dropped down in disappointment.

Mindy and Jazzmin cheered for Alexis giving her lots of complements. Alexis was happy from what they were telling her but then turned around and saw Jaden and how he looked, her smiled turned into a frown.

After the duel Mindy said "See, you Slifers are no match for Alexis, now go home and pack up your things." Jaden said with a little sadness and tried to pull off a smile "A deal is a deal, come one Sy. Alexis then spoke up "Jaden, I was just kidding about turning you guys in. I needed an excuse to duel you." Alexis said while smiling and blushing. "So that means..." Syrus said happily. "You guys get to stay." Alexis said finishing their sentence with a smile. Both Jaden and Syrus were cheering. Jazzmin was angry "Hold on one minute! Alexis you can't really be serious." Alexis turned to her friend. "This doesn't concern you." Mindy said softly "Alexis..."

"Thanks Lex! I owe you one!" Jaden said and smiled at her. Alexis smiled back. "Well thanks for the duel, Alexis. You got game." Jaden then turned and left with Syrus on the rowboat. Alexis smiled once again and thought in her head. _I could never turned those to in, this place is a lot more fun WITH them, then without. _Jazzmin was thinking also. _I have seen Alexis act this way before, I wonder, is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Meanwhile Professor Crowler was watching "I can't believe she didn't turn him in, well at least I saw that lucky brat lose! Now to try to find my way home." With that he slumped down into the water.


	2. A Maiden in Love Alternate Ending

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode 20 - A Maiden in Love:

Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: THIS IS A COMPLETELY FAN-MADE ENDING THAT I MADE TO SUPPORT MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ANIME COMPANY.

Note: Please note, no mean reviews just enjoy it. Its made for Alexis/Asuka fans, also for Blair/Rei fans. These "Alternate" Endings may sometimes start on the turn before they actually lost or the turn they did lose, so then I can change it more easier with out having to change the whole duel.

**ALSO I SKIPPED ALL THE MONSTERS DIALOGUE, EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I MADE UP.**

"Lastly I set one card face down and I end my turn." Blair said as a hologram card took the field near her leg. Winged Kuriboh made a sound and Jaden, who understands him, made a reply. "Yeah your right, playing two guys against Maiden wasn't too smart. But what's done is done, not much I can do about it now." Jaden then drew a card from his duel disk. He continued "Ooh, or is there?...course its so obvious" Jaden looked at his and and pulled out a card from his hand and showed. "If I'm going to take down that Maiden in Love, I need a Woman's touch! And I have just the one!" The Elemental Hero Burstinitrix then rose onto the field. She had 1200 attack and 800 defense. "Now set those saps straight Burstinitrix." Jaden said to the Duel Monster. She then got angry and Sparkman and Avian for being on the wrong side of the feild and for acting like total fools. She yelled at them.

"Wow, you go Burstinitrix! Now lets go get our monsters back." Jaden added. He picke dout another card in his hand and showed it out. "I activate Burst Return! When Burstinitrix is out, this card lets me bring back all other Elemental Heros to my hand. Trust me you guys will thank me for it." Avian and Sparkman got back into their senses. Jaden continued "Alright, now that I have my heros back, its time for a little payback." Blair was angry. Jaden continued "I play Polymerization! And fuse together Burstinitrix and Avian to create Elemental Hero Flamewingman!" The new hero emerged and had 2100 attack points. "Now that's the perfect couple, and this is the perfect attack. Inferno Rage!" The Flamewingman launched an attack at Maiden in love but Blair had other plans.

"Not so fast Jaden! I activate the trap card Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!, so now all damage taken to me by a card goes to zero!" Flamewingman's attack then disappeared. Jaden was still happy. "Alright I guess you got me there." Jaden said. Blair smiled "Don't forget your Flame Wingman gets a Maiden Counter now." A heart then hit Flamewigman making him blush. "Alright time to show you the true power of Love!" Blair drew a card from her deck. She pulled out a card and showed it. "I activate Pot of Greed t draw two cards from my deck." Blair drew the two cards and had a plan. "Go Scapegoat! Now I get four sheep tokens on my feild." Suddenly a pink, blue, orange and red sheep token came out. They were four different colors of the same sheep. Blair continued and picked another card from her hand and showed it "Next, I activate the spell card Token Thanksgiving! Now all tokens on the field are destroyed and for each Token I destroy with this card I gain 800 more life points." Then Blair's life points boasted up by 3200 life points. Her total life points were now 4600. "Now my life points are high enough to give my Maiden a second chance for love! Go Maiden in Love attack the Flamewingman." Blair said. Then Maiden ran up to hug Flamewingman but he moved out the way making Maiden in Love trip. Blair lost 1700 points making her have 2900 more life points left. Flamewingman then realized what he done as Maiden gave a fake crying. Flamewingman then said to her kneeling down "Sorry, I can't believe I just did that, please forgive me my dear Maiden." Maiden in Love replied while still fake crying "How can you do that to me?" Flamewingman got up and pointed his battle dragon arm at Jaden. "If I attack him, willy you forgive me" Maiden smiled "Well, it might." Flamewingman then turned around and flew up in the air and scorched down on Jaden.

"Flamewingman, no!" The hero then attacked Jaden with a fire attack making Jaden lose the duel and making his life points go to zero. Jaden had 400 more points left but that was gone now. The monsters disappeared as the duelist's duel disk turned off. Syrus, Chumly, Zane and Alexis rushed in as they saw Jaden's points turned to zero but they stayed quiet. "Thanks for the sweet duel Blair, that was fun." Jaden said with a lot of energy. "Jaden, I know I won but do you still want to know my secret?" Blair said to Jaden. Jaden got up smiling and with joy "Nah, I learned more then enough from our duel Blair and I think our spectators learned a few things as well." After what Jaden said Blair turned around and gave a nervous laugh.

**Thanks for reading, the rest of the ending could stay the same as the original. Stayed tune for the next chapter.**


End file.
